


youngblood

by sheskyripa



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Andrew is a singer, Band Fic, Fluff, Kevin is a good brother, M/M, Mary and Kayleigh are a couple judge me, Neil is a martyr, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Sort Of, Trans Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheskyripa/pseuds/sheskyripa
Summary: 5 times Andrew knew that Neil was hiding something from him and 1 time that he finally knew
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, there. what's up?
> 
> So, this fic is just another fic I write to satiate my overactive and andreil-obsessed mind, no matter in which universe. 
> 
> I really liked the final result and hope you like it too. 
> 
> the name of the fic is just a reference a au i write on Twitter for a while, where andreil became parents :) 
> 
> Warning: English is not my mother tongue, if you have any mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy it :)

Neil met Andrew on a rainy Friday night while serving tables at Hartford's and the other teenager sang on the makeshift stage that Stuart had set up for that specific purpose. 

Neil did not have many friends, and the fact that he was educated at home by the teachers Stuart hired did not help that. In fact, apart from his two cousins and his adopted brother, he had no friends. Neil was shy and liked to go unnoticed, so he had no idea how to approach Andrew, he just knew that he wanted a lot. 

In the end, he didn't need to approach Andrew, because Andrew approached him. 

Neil, showing all his unwillingness to interact with people more than was strictly necessary, went out the back door. The door led to an alley where some people used to park their cars, usually teenagers, so Neil didn't find it strange when he saw the light of a headlight come on a few moments after he left. 

"Hey, you." Neil looked over his shoulder and saw Andrew standing by the car, with the driver's door open and the engine running. Neil looked around reflexively because no one ever spoke directly to him, but there was no one else there. Neil pointed to himself. “Yes, yourself, waiter. Do you wanna ride?" 

Neil lived just two blocks away, but he said yes.

Andrew maneuvered the car out of the alley and Neil bit his lip, not knowing what to say or what to do with his body. He looked at his hands folded in his lap as Andrew changed the soundtrack. 

“Are you new to the city? I've never seen you before. ” Andrew asked after he was satisfied with his choice of music. 

Neil blinked. 

“In fact, I have lived here for a few years. Since I was ten and now I am seventeen. ” 

"We have the same age. You don't go to Columbia High. ” 

Neil read the unasked question. 

“I study at home and help Uncle Stuart at the restaurant, but you must know my brother. Kevin. ” 

Andrew looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Kevin 'am-wonderful-love-me' Day is your brother?" 

Neil laughed.

“Well, not biological. His mother and my mother are a couple. ” 

Andrew accepted the answer with a nod. "So, if you and Miss Maravilha are brothers, why don't you go to school with him?" Neil hesitated and looked away at the hands-on his lap again, turning the rings on his fingers. "Hey, you don't have to answer, I shouldn't be asking so many questions when we just met." 

Neil shook his head. "It's just ... complicated for me to be in a place with a lot of people." Andrew took advantage of the fact that the light was closed to look at Neil and Neil returned the look. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Neil took a deep breath and looked around. "My house is in that building." 

Andrew nodded and parked the car on the curb. Neil took off his belt and opened the door when Andrew said: "I didn't ask your name." 

Neil paused, one foot out and the other in the car. "I'm sure you heard my uncle shouting my name at some point during the night." 

"Yes, but I wanted to hear from you."

Neil looked at Andrew. 

Andrew looked at Neil. 

Neil gave a half-smile. “Neil. My name is Neil. ” 

  
  


5

The first thing Andrew did when he left the stage was to call Neil. 

“ _ Hey, Drew. Did something happen? You said you could only call after ten and it's half-past nine… ” _

_ “ _ Neil, breathe. ” Andrew laughed softly. "Nothing happened, I just needed to look at you." 

Neil smiled and Andrew felt he was falling in love again. 

“ _ How was the show? I know I promised to watch, but… uh, ”  _ Neil cleared his throat. _ "Kevin needed my help with a college activity and I missed the hour."  _

Andrew knew Neil well enough to know that that was not the whole reason why Neil missed the show, but Andrew trusted him to tell when he wanted and if he wanted. That's how they worked, it always has been. 

“It was… different. So many people singing along with me, singing the songs I wrote. It was  _ incredible. " _

" _ I'm so happy for you, baby. _ "

" I wish you were here with me. " 

Neil shifted in his sitting position on what appeared to be the sofa at Kevin's house. 

" _ Me too, but ... a lot of people. _ " 

"I know." Andrew took a deep breath. Nicky put his head into Andrew's dressing room and indicated that he had to go out and give an interview. Andrew nodded at him and when Nicky closed the door, he turned to Neil. “I have to go. I'll call you later or are you really tired? ” he asked, after seeing Neil yawning, 

" _ Can we talk tomorrow? I really don't know where all this sleep came from."  _

In the background, Kevin said, " _ If you slept at the right times, you wouldn't be as sleepy early at night."  _

"Hey, Kevin," Andrew said, loud enough for his boyfriend near fiance's brother to hear. "Fuck off." 

" _ You too, Minyard."  _

Neil laughed. 

"I better go. See you tomorrow and go to sleep, Neil." Andrew stood up. "I love you." 

" _ Until the day I die."  _

Andrew looked at Neil's face for a few more seconds before the call was disconnected. Andrew sighed. It had been two weeks since he saw Neil in person, two weeks since he went on his tour of the United States. He was  _ satisfied  _ with all the things that were working for him, but he missed Neil as he would miss an arm that had to be amputated. 

If he took one last look in the mirror, he left the dressing room. 

  
  


4

  
  


It is three in the morning. 

It's three in the morning and Andrew can't sleep. It had been a long time since he had such a vivid nightmare. Andrew stared at the ceiling of the hotel room where he and the team behind his tour were staying while he waited for his breathing to steady. 

He wanted a cigarette, but he had promised Neil that he would stop. 

Neil. He wanted a cigarette, a lot, but he wanted Neil a lot more. It was at times like this that he wondered if spending seven months traveling, away from Neil, was really what he wanted. 

Andrew reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone. The bright light on the screen blinded him for a moment and it stung. Andrew opened FaceTime and hoped Neil had carried his cell phone, why God forbid him to carry technology in his pockets. 

Neil didn't answer on the first call. Neither the second nor the third. 

_ He must be asleep,  _ Andrew thought, but tried a fourth time. 

" _ Hey, Drew,"  _ Neil greeted him, but his smile was weak. “ _ How are you? Did something happen?"  _

Neil's voice was also not the voice of someone who just woke up. It was the voice of someone who was powerless to use his voice. 

"You tell me. You look like shit. ” 

Neil laughed and the laugh came out as a contained cough. 

Was Neil sick? 

" _ It's dawn, I'm sorry if I don't look like the beauty queen." _

Neil said as he moved around the house. He was in the bedroom when he answered, lying against the pillows, but now he was passing through the living room, heading for what appeared to be the bathroom. When the bathroom light went on, Andrew could see how pale Neil looked. Andrew was opening his mouth to ask what the hell was wrong with him when Neil said, " _ I miss you so much."  _

Well, that Andrew understood. His previous nightmare was proof of that. 

Neil had told him stories of his biological father, stories from before Mary managed to escape and join Kayleigh. Stories of what he was capable of doing and stories of what he actually did to a Neil under the age of three. He was arrested and died in an 'internal fight' two months later, but Neil had told Andrew that in fact, his death was Stuart's thing. 

In the dream, however, Neil's father was alive and had kidnapped him and Neil had not survived. 

"Me too ..." Andrew couldn't finish his sentence, because suddenly Neil was dropping his cell phone and all Andrew could see was the bathroom ceiling and the sounds of Neil apparently vomiting. "Neil?" Andrew sat on the bed and held his cell phone a little harder than necessary. "Neil, baby, talk to me." 

Andrew heard when Neil took a deep breath after spending what felt like hours puking. She heard him get up and turn on the tap, probably to wash his mouth. And then finally - finally - he took out his cell phone. 

" _ Sorry, I didn't want you to see this."  _

_ " _ What's wrong?" Andrew was two seconds away from calling Nicky and telling him to cancel the show the next day so he could go and look after Neil personally. 

“ _ Something I ate, probably.  _ Neil sat on the toilet and rubbed his pale face. “ _ I know you're thinking of doing it, so don't do it. Kevin is here with me, dead on the living room sofa, but here. ”  _

"Neil ..." 

" _ Andrew, I promise it's okay."  _

Andrew sighed. He hated that. He hated being away from Neil. 

"Promise that you will tell me if this continues." 

" _ You don't have to worry."  _

Only after Andrew realized that Neil didn't promise. 

  
  


3 

"... so she said something like 'oh, you have a little wrinkle between your eyebrows when you're focused and it's so cute' and then she went all red and she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Aaron sighed and rested his head on one hand while looking at nothing with a little smile. Nicky was alternating between looking at Aaron's passionate face and Andrew's satisfied with raised eyebrows as if he didn't believe Aaron was going through the passionate phase now and not in his teens. 

Andrew took a sip of his whiskey. "You look in love." 

Aaron blinked repeatedly and cleared his throat, blushing. “No, not really. No, I'm not… in love… no, certainly not. ” 

“You denied it many times. Who are you trying to convince, me or you? ” 

Nicky laughed. 

"I'm not in love with Katelyn, Andrew." 

"I remember saying those exact words when I met Neil and see where we are now." 

Nicky pointed a finger at Andrew. "That's true." 

Aaron snorted but did not try to deny that he was completely in love with his college colleague, choosing to talk again about how she looked wonderful in a lab coat with red embroidery. Andrew listened to everything as he drank his whiskey, making occasional comments when he thought it was necessary. 

It had been a while since the three had spent time together. Since Aaron moved from Columbia to Chicago to study medicine, FaceTime calls were all the contact he had with his brother. But today Andrew had a show in town and Aaron decided that seeing his brother was more important than attending class, so here they were, in a cafe in downtown Chicago, drinking and eating and talking and being the family they took so long to build. 

The twins were twelve when one of their teachers realized that something was wrong with them, especially Aaron, and alerted the authorities. When they went to check the house, they found out that Tilda was addicted to some tranquilizers and that she gave Aaron some too, because of his anxiety, addicting the boy.

They were going to be sent to the system because Luther Hemmick wanted nothing to do with his sister and his 'bastard' children since she didn't expect to be married before got pregnant. But Nicky was already twenty-one and welcomed them both. 

Andrew was slow to accept that Nicky was not like Luther, but when he did, he learned what family really was. 

Nicky and Aaron engaged in a conversation about the tour and Andrew was lost in the middle when his cell phone vibrated in a new message. He knew it was Neil before he even unlocked his phone because Neil was the only contact on Andrew's phone that had an alert programmed. 

The message was a picture of a kitten on top of what Andrew recognized as the pillow that Bee, Andrew's therapist and maternal figure, embroidered for him. The kitten should be no more than a few weeks old, maybe two months at the most, and had a white and brown spotted coat. 

Andrew replied: did  **you adopt a cat ???**

_ a cat, actually.  _

_ kevin's new boyfriend found  _

_ a litter and kevin brought me one  _

_ isn't she beautiful ???? _

**she can't even stand up.**

_ she will eventually.  _

_ her name is king _

**king is a good name**

_ king fluffkings  _

**retreat what i said**

**is an idiot name**

**wait you said 'new boyfriend?'**

**what happened to 'jean and i are**

**forever and we are getting married on**

**the beach at sunset'?**

_ oh, he's still with jean  _

_ and also this guy named _

_ jeremy he met at one _

_ of the college parties  _

_ apparently, the three of them are together _

_ and happy.  _

**for some reason it doesn't surprise me**

_ ksjsksjsksksjss _

_ conan said that kevin was a selfish  _

_ 'one with so much, others with so little',  _

_ he said.  _

**your cousin has not yet overcome his passion**

**for kevin?**

_ half of kevin’s high school class _

_ didn’t overcome the passion they had for him  _

**good point**

**ah, guess who’s also in love?**

_ nicky ???  _

**good answer, but no.**

**Aaron.**

**he was talking just now about how**

**beautiful she looks with an injection**

_ wow, I can’t think of anything more exciting  _

_ then giving an injection  _

**you that didn’t understand the point**

**something going in and out of you, leaving this**

**liquid inside your body?**

_ did you really say that?  _

_ my god  _

**was the first thing i thought**

**when he said that**

**nicky thought the same thing, i'm sure**

**the laugh he gave was too strong to be**

**just because of the bizarre situation**

  
  


_ i refuse to think about it  _

_ especially because i have to go  _

_ to the hospital later today _

_ if i start laughing out of nowhere and find me  _

_ crazy i will blame you  _

**why do you go to the hospital?**

**still that in the stomach that**

**did you throw up?**

_ you can say that  _

Andrew winced. Neil says 'you can say that' when you don't want to lie to Andrew, but you also don't want to be totally honest. 

**neil, what's wrong?**

_ nothing is wrong i  _

promise 

_ but kevin is convinced i  _

_ need to do a lot of routine exams _

_ i am not sick _

**if i call kevin randomly**

**i will not find out that you are lying**

**to me about your health, or will i?**

_ will not _

_ promise, andrew  _

_ i'm not sick  _

**all right**

**FaceTime later?**

_ i can't wait  _

  
  


Andrew blocked the phone and placed it on the table. Aaron looked at him as if he knew exactly who Andrew was talking to and Nicky smiled at him every time he remembered that Andrew had something really willing to build a future with him, that he loves and supports him. 

Andrew glared at the two. "Are we done here? We have to be at the venue at five.”

Nicky raised his arm to call the employee, 

"Aaron, if you want to go and take your girlfriend today, I'll put your names on the VIP." 

"For that, he would have to have the courage to ask her for an official meeting," Nicky laughed. 

Andrew frowned. "You never asked her out before?" 

"You didn't really hear anything we said in the last fifteen minutes, did you?" Nicky laughed and Aaron shook his head. 

Aaron cleared his throat. "I will ask her and let you know." 

Andrew nodded and waited for Nicky to pay the bill. 

2

“You gained weight,” was the first thing that came out of Andrew's mouth when Neil answered the call and his handsome face filled Neil's cell phone screen. Neil raised a red eyebrow and his lips twisted in a smile. 

“ _ Yeah, Kevin made Jeremy set up a food routine for me. I knew that dating a nutritionist would bring me some consequence. _ " 

" Great consequence, having a better diet. " Andrew settled himself on the sofa in the Houston hotel room. He put a pillow between the base of the column and the sofa and another behind his head. In his hand, the fox-shaped keychain that Neil had given him before he left on tour. 

sometimes Andrew put the fox in the nose and breathed deeply, feeling the scent Neil sprayed keychain, just to remember the smell of Neil. 

"says the  _ Lord of Ice Cream _ ," Neil joked, but something caught his attention and he looked in addition to the cell phone camera, tense, but his expression relaxed at the same time that Kevin's voice rang out in the background. 

" _ Neil, I brought the brownie with strawberries you wanted."  _

Neil grimaced when he noticed that Andrew had heard it and then smiled guiltily. 

Now the question was: guilty of what?

"Since when do you like brownies?" Andrew asked, one eyebrow raised. 

" _ Jeremy thinks I need some candy in my life."  _

_ "Jeremy thinks what?"  _ voice Kevin'sgrew louder when he entered the same room as Neil. " _ Oh, hi, Minyard."  _

"Kevin, why is Neil eating brownie when he doesn't even like chocolate?" 

" _ Brownie with strawberries, remember."  _ Neil spoke before Kevin could reply, " _ And I told you, Jeremy said it wouldn't hurt."  _

Kevin strangely looked at Neil but he didn't deny Neil's statement. 

Andrew closed his eyes but ended up letting go. 

"Well, whatever. Are you going to watch today's show?" 

" _ Neil would kill me if I stopped him, even though today there will be an Exy game ..."  _

_ "Kevin, get out of the room and let me talk to my boyfriend,"  _ Neil said, pushing Kevin out of bed. Andrew heard Kevin cursing in French as he got out of focus. " _ And yes, I'm going to watch it. Sing something for me."  _

"Everything I sing is for you." 

And with that, Neil's face changed completely - Neil's amused expression changed to a passionate one so blatant that Andrew couldn't help his lips lifted in a smile too. 

" _ I love you so much. I can't wait for you to come back. "  _

"Just three more months, baby. Just three more months." 

Andrew did not know it was comforting Neil or himself. 

1

was missing one day to the last show of the tour, which would happen in the city of New York. 

Andrew had to admit I was more than relieved that it was over and he could return home - go back to  _ Neil _ \- and it was that thought that got him up relatively early that Friday morning and left to go to a jewelry store downtown. 

When Andrew went on tour, he and Neil agreed that as soon as Andrew came back, they would be married and Neil would live with him officially, but neither had actually made a request and the mental image that Andrew created by Neil wearing an engagement ring was more than enough incentive. 

but as Andrew had thrown a stone on the cross in some other life, the store attendant knew him - worse, she was a  _ fan.  _

The girl stayed exactly five minutes - Andrew counted while watching her with a blank expression - opening and closing his mouth and jumping excitedly. 

"Oh my God. Oh my God.  _ Oh, my God Andrew Minyard is in front of me, ”  _ she said, alternating between high-pitched screams and nervous whispers. Honestly, Andrew just wanted to buy a damn ring for his longtime boyfriend, not get into a teen outbreak show. 

"Yes, he is and he can hear you," Andrew said, resting his elbows on the glass counter that separated him from the girl. "Can you leave it to freak out somewhere that I don't need to witness and help me?" 

The girl went pink and lowered her head, looking at Andrew from under her lashes as she tucked her colored hair behind her ear.  _ Oh, great,  _ Andrew thought.  _ All I needed was a fan trying to flirt with me.  _

_ " _ Of course!" a giggle. “What do you want? A new cord? Maybe a bracelet? Oh, of course, you heard about how our piercings have unparalleled quality, didn't you? ” she laughed again, curling a lock of hair around her finger. 

"An engagement ring." 

The girl's mouth formed a perfect O and she blinked non-stop. She straightened up and laughed awkwardly. "I didn't know you were dating," another giggle. 

Andrew did not answer. 

Andrew could tell that she was about to say something else when a man emerged from inside the store. He must have noticed Andrew's unhappy expression and came over. 

“Becca? Some problem?" 

Becca blinked even more when she noticed the man standing behind her. 

"No sir. It's all right. Everything is fine, ”she laughed. 

Andrew thought he never met a person who laughed so hard and that he never wanted to go through it again. 

"In fact, I would like you to assist me." 

Becca looked extremely embarrassed and about to argue, but the man sent her to the store and she reluctantly went. 

"I apologize for Becca, she is not yet mature enough to deal with famous people," he said and held out his hand. "My name is John, I am the store owner's son, how can I help you?" 

~

Andrew was finalizing the purchase when his cell phone started to ring. 

"Andrew," the voice said and it was definitely not Neil's voice, despite the call being made on his cell phone. Andrew froze. "Andrew, it's Jeremy, Kevin and Jean's boyfriend." 

"I know who you are," Andrew replied, leaving the store and getting into the rental car. He put the bag in the glove compartment and the cell phone on the speaker. "Now the reason you're calling me on Neil's cell phone is what I don't know." 

"Wow, Jean warned you that you were a whore." Andrew rolled his eyes. “I'm calling because I'm the only one who can. Kevin and Neil were in a car accident and Jean is talking to their mothers and I have you left. ” 

Andrew stopped listening after the word 'accident' was said. 

"Neil  _ what?"  _

“Relax, it was nothing too serious.” 

_ Nothing too serious means it was serious enough and that was too much.  _

"What happened. Details." 

Andrew was now close to his hotel. 

“They were leaving the parking lot at the Hospital when a drunk hit them. Lucky, they have answered right away. ” 

_ Leaving the hospital? Why the hell was Neil in the hospital?  _

"What hospital are they in?" Andrew asked as he got out of the car. Nicky was there, waiting for him, but Andrew held up his hand to stop the scolding that was probably coming from him for Andrew leaving without telling anyone and without any security guards. 

"At that one next to Wymack's.” 

Andrew hung up and turned to his business cousin. "The show is canceled, I don't care what you say to the producers, but Neil is in the hospital and  _ no one is  _ going to stop me from reaching him."

  
  


+1

  
  


When Andrew arrived at the hospital, the first person he saw was Mary Hartford and his heart stopped for a moment.  _ If it hadn't been serious, why was Neil's mother here?  _

_ " _ Mary," he called out to the woman, who had an irritated expression on her face and her arms crossed, but she visibly relaxed when she saw him. 

"Andrew," she sighed and Andrew let the woman hug him quickly. “I'm glad you're here. You already know?" 

Andrew's blood ran cold. "Know what?" 

Mary put Andrew's face in her hands. “Relax, it's not that. But before I tell you, I want you to know that I was against his decision to hide it from you all the time. ” 

Andrew drew his eyebrows together. 

"Neil found out that he was expecting a child a few weeks after you left," she said, calmly and helped Andrew to sit up when he felt the earth was shaking. "It was during the consultation to start his hormonal treatment, the doctor did a series of tests and noticed the fetus." 

Andrew went over the memory of all the signs Neil missed - the vomiting, the weight gain, the fact that Kevin was with Neil most of the time. 

" _ Neil, I brought the brownie with strawberries you wanted."  _

Neil  _ wanted  _ that damn brownie, damn it. 

"Where is he? Neil. Where is he?" Andrew asked, not angry that Neil had hidden it from him, but worried.

"He went into labor after the accident, Kevin is there with him." 

"Call Kevin to come here and take me there." 

Mary nodded and took out her cell phone. She passed the message on to Kevin, and a few moments later, Kevin came running down the hall. “If you want to watch the birth, you have to hurry. He's being taken now. ” 

Andrew followed him down the halls and when they reached the room where Neil was, Kevin referred Andrew to the doctor and told him he was the father. The doctor made him put on appropriate clothes and wash his hands before guiding him to Neil. 

Neil was on his feet, hands on his knees while he was breathing hard. His face was red and there were tears in his eyes. "Neil."

Neil's head swam toward Andrew's voice, and when she saw him, her tears grew. "Drew." Andrew walked over to him and took him in his arms. Neil hid his face in the curve of Andrew's neck. “It hurts, Drew. Really hurts." 

"It won't last long now," Andrew kissed Neil's sweaty temple. 

Everything after that was a confusing blur in Andrew's mind, but, not long after, a baby was placed in his arms while crying and crying and crying and Andrew thought that if someone asked him what he was feeling at that moment, he didn't know what words to use.

Killer protection might explain. Unconditional love too. 

Neil smiled at him sleepily, and when the nurses took the baby to another room to clean and examine him, Andrew put his forehead against Neil's. "I love you." 

"Until the day I die," Neil whispered back. 

  
  


~

The baby would have to stay in the incubator for a few weeks, the doctor said, because of her premature birth. Andrew calculated mentally and concluded that Neil should be starting the eighth month. 

"You are angry," Neil said when finally - finally - the nurses left them alone in the room". 

"I'm not angry, Andrew sat on the bed next to Neil and took his hand. "But I'm pissed. Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because I knew you would give up everything to be with me for and I did not want it. I knew it would give it time to you watch the birth, so ..." 

"So you think it was all right I lose all the pregnancy of my daughter? ” 

"You were making your dream come true ..." 

"Neil," Andrew interrupted, holding Neil's face in his hands. "When are you going to understand that  _ you  _ are the most important thing in my life? That you and everything that involves both of us is more important than singing to hundreds of people that I don't even know the first name? ” 

Neil sobbed, "I'm so..."

"No. Don't say. I know you thought you were choosing what would make me the happiest, and that's fucking annoying, don't do it again, okay?" 

"Okay," Neil whispered and Andrew kissed him. "Well, we still have to decide her name. I was waiting for you to come back." 

"Did you ever think of any?" 

"Kevin said he would do anything I wanted if I named her Marida, but I don't know if I like it." 

Andrew grimaced. "Merida is a good name, but Kevin suggested it, so no." 

Neil laughed, looking at Andrew as if Andrew were holding the moon. Andrew pinched his nose to stop him. 

Neil bit his lip. "If you don't object, I would like named her Josephine. We can call her Jo. . ” 

"Josephine?" Neil nodded, "Only if you don't object to Anna as a middle name." 

Neil rolled his eyes. "Okay, then." 

Andrew shook his head as if he didn't believe how lucky he was to have Neil in his life and that he had given him a daughter. "Marry me." 

Neil raised an eyebrow. "I thought we already solved that." 

Andrew rolled his eyes, but took the ring out of his pocket and handed it to Neil. "Yes, but ..." 

Neil took the ring and smiled lovingly at Andrew as he put it on. "It's always yes with you, baby." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew love his doughter. And his fioncé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little extra to you and me :)   
> sorry for any mistakes.

** Andrew Minyard  ** @minyard 

I'm sorry for the canceled show last night. 

Family problems made me come home. 

Updates on the last Monster Tour show will no longer 

coming to you. 

** Andrew Minyard  ** @minyard

I plan to make a live transmission on Monster Tour Instagram 

tonight to talk to you. Wait for you there. 

There was a reason why Nicky was responsible for Andrew's social media - Andrew wouldn't be so polite and formal and anyone who knew him knew that there wasn't a damn chance in hell those tweets were written by Andrew. 

Breathing through his nose, Andrew dropped his cell phone on the bedside table of the hospital bed where Neil was waiting for his release. Neil followed the movement of the device with his eyes, raising an eyebrow at Andrew, who ignored him, getting up from his chair and opening the bedroom door. "I'll be right back," he said simply and went in search of coffee. 

Kevin was standing by the hospital vending machine, looking at something on his cell phone, but he looked up when Andrew approached. Andrew did not recognize his presence, stopping in front of the machine and pulling out a chocolate bar and a peanut bar for Neil. 

Then he turned to Kevin. "You should have made him tell me." 

Kevin looked tired. "Believe me, I tried, but we both know how stubborn Neil is." Andrew shrugged, going over to the coffee machine on the hospital canteen counter. Andrew ordered a large glass for the woman behind the counter and filled it with coffee. "Besides, I thought you weren't upset with him?" 

"I'm not. But you should still have tried harder. ” 

Kevin snorted, crossing his arms. Andrew took one last look at his fiance's brother and went back to the bedroom. 

Someone had brought Jo into the room and Neil cradled her in his arms with a silly smile on his face. He looked up when he noticed Andrew standing at the door. "The doctor said that the tests were great and that she won't need to stay in the incubator, after all, she'll be able to go home with us!" 

Andrew didn't know how much he needed to hear those words until they left Neil's mouth. Andrew was not at all excited about the idea of leaving Jo in the hospital and a huge weight came off Andrew's shoulders. 

He smiled slightly at Neil, a small thing with only the tips of his lips rising as he approached the bed. He sat on the bed, drinking his coffee and offering the bars to Neil, who shook his head. He was too busy watching their daughter sleep. 

Josephine was born almost 100% bald, but the few strands on her head showed that she would have a golden crown on her head, just like Andrew’s. Her eyes couldn't be declared any color yet, but their shape resembled the shape of Neil's eyes. Her nose was the same as Andrew's and she had plump cheeks like Neil in childhood. Her mouth felt like a heart, just like Mary's. She was an exact mix of the two. Andrew was delighted.

He took her little hand with his finger, sighing as she tightened her little fingers around Andrew's finger. 

He reached for his cell phone and took a picture of her little hand. He sent it to Aaron. 

Fuck. Aaron.

Andrew had not told Aaron. Either Nicky, actually. Nicky stayed in New York to clean up the mess Andrew caused by canceling the show - the biggest show on the entire Monster Tour - at the last minute and, Andrew did not explain other than "Neil is in the hospital." 

_ is this a baby ?????? _

_ andrew why do you have a baby ?????? _

_ whose this baby???? _

**_ mine  _ **

_ WOULD YOU MEAN YOURS ???? _

**_ mine and neil’s  _ **

_ AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT NEIL _

_ WAS PREGNANT WHY _

_ ANDREW  _

**_ I didn't know until yesterday  _ **

_????????????????????????what _

**_ he found out a week later i  _ **

**_ went on tour, and the idiot didn't  _ **

**_ want me to "abandon my dream"  _ **

_ your boyfriend is a damn IDIOT  _

**_ yes, well. I always knew  _ **

**_ is what I love most about him  _ **

**_ fioncé * _ **

_ gay  _

_ which the name baby  _

**_ Josephine  _ **

_ Neil who chose it, right? _

_ he's so gay for you  _

**_ her middle name is Anna  _ **

_ and you're so gay for him either _

_ name the daughter with yours _

_ middle names = gays  _

**_ if Katelyn got pregnant now and she asked  _ **

**_ to name the child Michaela would you  _ **

**_ say no?  _ **

**_ also, Anna is not his middle name anymore _ **

_ you have a point  _

_ i know, just saying _

_ now send a picture of my little  _

_ niece, so i can drool on it  _

**_ Image 134.jpg _ **

_ my new wallpaper  _

_ *-* *-* _

Andrew lay beside Neil on the bed resting his head on his shoulder and holding Josephine's little foot. Neil put his head against Andrew's and they both looked at the photo Andrew took. 

"I think I'll post it," Andrew said, looking at Neil for his opinion. He laughed and kissed Andrew's forehead. 

"You just want to see the circus catch on fire." 

With a sly smile on his face, Andrew posted the photo. 

*

"Andrew,  _ what the fuck"  _ It was Nicky's greeting when Andrew finally turned on his cell phone, hours later. Neil was wearing his own clothes and Andrew was waiting for him to finally go home, Jo with them. Andrew was with Jo in his arms and the phone on the speaker. Jo grunted in his sleep when Nicky screamed, but he didn't wake up. "Andrew!" 

"Nicholas, if you don't stop screaming, I will turn it off," Andrew spoke in a low voice, but he never had to shout to threaten anyone. Nicky was silent, so Andrew continued to speak. "Neil and I have a daughter now."

Nicky stayed silent and Andrew could probably hear the gears turning in his cousin's head. In that time, Neil was ready and took Jo from Andrew's arms and Andrew left the room to talk to Nicky without fear of scaring Jo in his sleep. 

"Why am I only aware of this now?" Nicky finally asked. Andrew was in the hospital waiting room, looking for Kevin to help Neil while Andrew talked to Nicky. “Besides your manager, I'm your cousin. We're family. " 

" I didn't know, Nicky, Neil didn't tell me. " Andrew came out of the hospital and took a cigarette out of his pocket. He balanced the phone between his shoulder and the cheese as he lit it. Damn it, he couldn't smoke at home now. He would worry about it later. “And he would be nine months just a month and a half later I came home, but there was a minor accident and he went into labor earlier. ” 

Nicky sighed. Andrew thought he was crying. 

"I'm happy for you, Andrew. Really." Andrew heard Nicky typing on his notebook in the background, "But you’re going to have to do that show, you know." 

"Yeah, I know. Take care of it and let me know so I can talk about it in the live transmission that you invented that I was going to do." 

He hung up and went back inside the hospital to pick up his daughter and fiance. 

*

Andrew positioned his cell phone on the coffee table and started transmitting. 

He watched the number of spectators jump from 0 to 5,000 in a second and only increased after that. He greeted them with his usual greeting - bringing two fingers to his temple. 

Neil sat behind the camera, smiling at Andrew as he rocked the stroller Jo was sleeping in. 

"Well, you know I don't usually broadcast, but I thought you needed an explanation for canceling the last Monster Tour show," Andrew started, moving to a more comfortable position on the floor. "The reason is simple: my daughter decided to be born ahead of time." 

They decided to simplify the situation. 

Andrew watched the flood of comments rise on his screen. Most were surprised, but they seemed happy for Andrew and the other party was asking why Andrew never said he had a relationship in the first place. "Because my partner doesn't like the spotlight and we like to keep our relationship private." 

Some people were saying that he was lying. Andrew didn't bother to answer them. 

“The show will be rescheduled, of course. There will be no new ticket sales because the people who were there that night already have them. I am sorry for the probable losses that you had, we will try to compensate you with a different show and open the door to my dressing room at the end of the show. ” Andrew was not happy with that part, but Nicky gave him no choice. "The date and the rest of the details are due out next week on Monster Tour's social media." 

At that moment, Jo started to cry. The calm expression on Andrew's face was replaced by a lighter one when looking at his fiance as he tried to calm Jo down. "Give her to me," he said, forgetting that he was in live transmission. Andrew lifted his body to catch Jo so Neil wouldn't appear on the camera. Andrew's fiancé indicated the kitchen and Andrew nodded, cradling Jo in his arms, but hiding her face. "This is Josephine and she is asking for food, so I'm going to end this transmission now so I can feed her."

With one last greeting with his fingers, the transmission ended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u can find me on Twitter @sheskyripa

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Twitter (@sheskyripa) :)


End file.
